Hurricane the Talent Show!
by Twisted2SingAlong
Summary: contains slash--Hogworts Talent show:Harry wants to show off his skills and Draco feels like singing, but how 2 get these two boys to share a kiss at the end? read and see, my easily-amused ones! ONE-SHOT insp. by GunOutOfTheRoses's new fic


****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and/or his friends. But, oh, if I did- oh the SLASHiNESS we'd see! *laughs evilly*

****

Pairings: only Draco/? --haha, me is eeeeeevil! Haha!

Is This a Wip?: depends on the feedback… I guess it could be… 

****

Who Inspired This?: this would be fault! Flame her!

****

Who Is This By?: done entirely by ChibiSan

****

………………

****

Hurricane…

…………………

"a Hogworts Talent show? Why on earth would we do one of those?" a bewildered Harry asked, shaking his head in disgust. "I remember when we used to do some at my old muggle school- it would've been great, except no one had any talent!"

Ron sniggered at the posting on the bulletin board. "you know, Harry- you could probably just stand there and you'd win!" Hermione slapped his arm but Harry only smiled. "actually, I'm getting an idea here… I've been meaning to show off my _other_ skills…" Ron and Hermione stared at their friend as he grinned impishly and strolled off, humming a tune…

… …

Crabbe and Goyle starred dumbly at the piece of parchment, both their mouths open. But the astonished look was not because of the writing, but because what their friend had just announced. "you're gonna what?!" they thundered together as one. Draco smiled serenely at the two of them. "I'm going to enter, boys. And, you know what, I feel like singing."

With a short, maniac-like laugh, Draco turned on his heel and began pacing, trying to pick the perfect song for his oh-so-feminim voice.

… …

Draco stepped up onto the stage gracefully, only flushing slightly when he saw that his father was sitting only a few rows away. Luscious was in the back, staring up coldly at his son. Draco only inclined his head to his father, then turned his attention to the rest of the audience. _'A Hogworts Talent show- how wonderful! And why did I want this again?'_ Draco yelled at himself, smiling to a few of his Slytherin friends. He made it to the center of the small stage (it had been set up out on the grounds and the students would sit on the grass, the teachers and 'guests' got the rows of old, rickety wooden chairs). The sun had just set behind the trees of the forbidden forest and Draco took this as his cue to begin. He gave a slight nod to the piano player (the piano on the grass beside the stage, the player hidden from view because of the bulk of the instrument) and began his song, the piano player's rich and velvety voice adding in here and there and, together, the two boys made music…

…

[did you know] On the stormy highway 

[did you dream] You were spinning in the lonely night 

[did you lie] Elusive dreams, memories of yesterday. 

…

[did you know] Visualizing illusions 

[did you dream] Was my way of life 

[did you lie] The howling wind strips them all away [no, no, no, my heart]. 

…

Big city standing here we're Heart to heart 

Children lost, seeking love out in the dark 

Big city still surviving Day by day 

Will you ever ease the pain 

Tears won't take away? [I want your love] 

…

Tonight a hurricane 

Feel the hurricane 

Spending this lonely night loving you [loving you] 

Tonight a hurricane 

Touch me hurricane 

Show me your love with your touch. 

Burning touch. 

…

[did you know] I could never share your pain 

[did you dream] Burning in your heart 

[did you lie] If you keep saying everything is all right 

…

[did you know] No more streets in the pouring rain 

[did you dream] Keeping us apart 

[did you lie] Tell me how to help you through the night 

[sin sin sing your heart] 

…

Big city standing here we're Heart to heart 

Children lost, seeking love out in the dark 

Big city still surviving Day by day 

Will you ever ease the pain 

Tears won't take away? [I want your love] 

…

Tonight a hurricane 

Feel the hurricane 

Spending this lonely night loving you [loving you] 

Tonight a hurricane 

Touch me hurricane 

Show me your love with your touch. 

Burning touch. 

…

[did you know] I could never share your pain 

[did you dream] Burning in your heart 

[did you lie] If you keep saying everything is all right 

…

[did you know] No more streets in the pouring rain 

[did you dream] Keeping us apart 

[did you lie] Tell me how to help you through the night 

[sin sin sing your heart] 

…

Give me touch. 

Burning touch…

Only your touch.

…

As the last piano notes faded off into the warm night's breeze, Draco smiled, not at the audience, but to the piano player, and Harry Potter stood and smiled back, bowing slightly to the angelic singer. Draco, lost in Harry's warm eyes and smile, didn't notice every one around them giving a standing ovation, nor the jealous glares that he and Harry were receiving from their various admirers as the two leaned into the other for a very soft, first kiss…

****

*a/n: okay, so, what do we think? This is my first total fluff, no-real-plot fic! You likie? Want an encore? Maybe Draco and Harry can do a REAL duet? OH, THAT WOULD BE SO KAWAII, yes?! YES! Show me that you agree everyone!!!

-_ChibiSan_

*just to let y'all know, that was 840 words! HOO-YAAA baby! *does the Funky Chicken* YAY!


End file.
